End, After ?
by Maho D.Fairys
Summary: Et si les aventures de Tsuna et ses amis ne s'étaient pas terminées ? Un si un nouvel ennemi avait comme but de transformer les Vongola en une mafia sanguinaire dont le but serait de s'enrichir par n'importe quels moyens ? Une suite de KHR inventée par moi-même.


Hellow ~

Première vraie fiction sur ce manga, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et qu'elle sera à votre goût ! :D

#Disclaimer:

L'histoire m'appartient, ainsi que certain personnages, mais tout le reste est à Akira Amano.

#A noter:

-Je suis la trame originale, je vais essayer de faire le moins de modifications.  
-Un peu de romance, surtout dans le premier chapitre (Lal/Colonello), mais ils se marient à la fin du manga, je ne pouvais pas passer à côté !  
-ATTENTION: QUI DIT SUITE DIT SPOIL !

~oOoOo~

« -Attendez, vous pouvez répéter ?

-Monsieur, pour la troisième fois, le loyer seul est à cinquante-mille yens, et en comptant les factures et les impôts, vous en avez pour environ deux cent mille yens par mois.

-On a pas idée de payer autant... Vous ne pouvez pas me faire un prix ? »

L'agent immobilier soupira une nouvelle fois. C'est la quatrième fois en cinq jours qu'il reçoit ce même client à la recherche d'un appartement, et toujours aussi choqué par les prix. Les acheteurs obsédés par l'idée de baisser les prix, il connaissait, mais là, c'était le grelot.

« -Vous verrez ça avec le vendeur.

-Vous n'avez pas moins cher ? »

Sept fois en quatre jours que la même question est posée. Ce n'est pas entre Lundi et Jeudi que les prix vont baisser. L'agent, lassé de ce même client fit un « non » de la tête avant de poser violemment son stylo contre la table. Le blond comprit qu'il en faisait un peu trop. Il saluant le conseillé, et partit les mains vides. Quand même, deux cent mille yens l'appartement type T2 de quarante mètres carrés... C'est quoi son problème au maire de Namimori ?! Une balle dans la tête lui ferait le plus grand bien. Le jeune homme laissa échapper un « Tsss... » de mécontentement. C'est la cinquième fois qu'il rentre bredouille de la chasse aux logements, c'est sûr, il allait s'en prendre plein la gueule... Rah ! Si tout pouvez marcher par les armes, ce serait tellement plus simple ! Pensa-t-il. Heureusement pour lui que son élève et la sœur de celui-ci avait gentiment accepté de loger le couple le temps qu'ils trouvent un appartement. C'est pas gagné... Le blond arriva devant la maison des Sasagawa, quand une silhouette un peu trop familière fit irruption de nul part.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Reborn ?

-Tsuna va pour une énième fois essayer de déclarer sa flamme à Kyoko, expliqua l'ex-Arcobaleno. Je le surveille juste au cas où il aurait l'idée d'abandonner.

-J'te jure, celui-là, cracha Colonello. »

Sur ce point là, il avait le droit de critiquer. Ce n'est pas comme si il était au même niveau. Il a enfin pu se marier avec la femme qu'il aimait depuis tant d'années il y a une semaine de ça. Il ne pouvait pas se plaindre, il était vraiment heureux et chanceux ces jours-ci. Il a pu libérer Lal de sa malédiction (et lui aussi, par la même occasion). Dans sa propre estime, il passait largement après elle. Lorsque que la malédiction des Arcobaleno fut levée, elle était la seule à être redevenue comme avant. A ce moment là, il était heureux de savoir que le jour où il l'a protéger de cette étrange lumière en se la prenant de plein fouet est servit à lui faire retrouver sa taille normale. Rester dans un corps de bébé ne l'aurait pas dérangé. Et, il savait que sous sa forme originelle ou non, Lal l'aimait. Depuis tout ce temps, il la connaissait que trop bien, il savait très bien qu'elle l'aimait, mais que sa malédiction la bloquait. La sienne ne la dérangeait pas, alors il l'a demandée en mariage. Le lendemain, la cérémonie était déjà ouverte. En plus que ce soit le plus beau jour de sa vie, la mariée eu la belle surprise de trouver son époux sous sa forme originelle, alors qu'elle l'avait quitté à peine cinq minutes avant afin d'aller se préparer. Un jour inoubliable. Entre pouvoir vivre convenablement avec la femme de sa vie, le repas préparer par la Mama de Tsuna, et les invités « indésirables » de la famille venus spécialement pour être de l'ambiance à leur manière en tachant la robe de Lal et en réduisant en bouillie la pièce montée, c'est un jour inoubliable ! Enfin bref, la vie était vraiment de son côté ses temps-ci. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait venir pour gâcher ne serait-ce qu'un minimum cette magnifique semaine ? Ah oui, l'appartement. Le soldat sonna à la porte des Sasagawa, et attendit qu'on viennent lui ouvrir. Ce fut la mère des deux adolescents qui vint ouvrir. Colonello entra en premier, puis le mafioso prit la parole.

« Est-ce que je pourrais monter voir Tsuna et Kyoko, si cela ne vous dérange pas ? »

Maintenant qu'il n'est plus sous sa forme de nourrisson, il ne peut plus se permettre d'entrer par effraction en passant par la fenêtre. C'est fini, tout ça. A croire que la malédiction avait des avantages. Habituée à la visite d'étranges personnages, madame Sasagawa laissa entrer le tueur en série. Celui-ci le remercia, puis monta au premier étage. Pour l'instant, il décida simplement de rester devant la porte, au cas ou le dixième du nom décidait de passer à l'action, on ne sait jamais.

De son côté, Colonello se dirigea vers le salon, ou il vit la militaire assise sur la grande table, lisant le journal d'Italie, une tasse de thé à la main. Quand celle-ci le vit, elle lui adresse un sourire, qu'il lui rendit tout aussi tôt. Madame Sasagawa prit sa tasse vide, et l'emmena dans la cuisine en laissant derrière elle un « je vous laisse tous les deux » significatif, en fermant la porte derrière elle. Colonello ria, ils ne comptaient rien faire. Il voulait juste s'asseoir au salon, rien de plus. La bleutée riait légèrement. Chose extrêmement rare ! Pensa le soldat.

« Tient, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on te voit de bonne humeur ! Ricana le blond. »

Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il fallait à tout prix qu'il lui sorte ça. C'était primordial, vital. Cette réflexion fit soupirer Lal Mirch, chose qui amusait encore plus Colonello. Franchement, quel caractère ! L'ex-Arcobaleno de la pluie fit un petit détour en contournant la table ronde, afin de déposer un baiser sur le front de son épouse, ce qui calma ses traits boudeurs. Il s'assit ensuite en face d'elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Ça marche à tous les coups, faudrait que j'y fasse plus souvent ! »

La jeune femme tourna la tête, mine de nouveau boudeuse, mais accompagnée cette fois-ci par une teinte rouge sur ses joues. Colonello se servit une tasse de thé, sous le regard pensif de Lal.

« Au fait, qu'est-ce que t'as dit l'agent immobilier ? »

Aïe. Là, c'est beaucoup moins drôle. Le militaire eu une mini seconde d'arrêt après cette question. L'autre pu facilement remarqué qu'il n'avait rien trouvé, pour la cinquième fois.

« -Faut te bouger, on ne va pas rester là toute notre vie.

-C'est pas ma faute ! Se défendit le jeune homme, l'appartement le moins cher était à deux cent mille yens par mois tout compris. Faut ce calmer là, j'ose même pas imaginer le prix du logement dans la capitale...

-C'est pas l'argent le problème ! Cria l'Acrobaleno corrompue, on a largement de quoi payer ! Je te rappelle qu'on fait partit des Vongola, ajouta-t-elle plus doucement.

-Hum... j'imagine déjà la scène : un jeune couple ne travaillant pas arrive sans problèmes à payer deux cent mille yens par mois, alors qu'ils ne touchent aucune allocations. Tu crois pas que c'est un peu louche tout ça ? »

Pas de réponse de la part de la bleutée, il avait marqué un point.

« -Tu veux toujours avoir le dernier mot, hein ?

-Pas du tout.

-Mais je ne changerai pas d'opinion, il nous faut un appartement, et peu importe le prix.

-Et toi t'es toujours aussi têtue... »

Un silence régna pendant quelques minutes. Lal Mirch continuait à lire les news de la mafia, pendant que Colonello vidait la tellière.

« -N'empêche... commença la marine.

-Hum ?

-Ce serait mieux de prendre un appartement plus grand. Bon, d'accord, il sera plus cher, mais le prix du mètre carré le sera moins. On se fait arnaquer en prenant le plus petit.

-Mais pourquoi tu veux prendre un truc plus grand ? Ça nous suffit largement un appart' une chambre.

-Certes, mais une deuxième serait la bienvenue.

-Hey, tu veux qu'on dorme séparément ou quoi ?

-Non, mais juste au cas où la famille venait à s'agrandir... »

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Il se leva brutalement, posa un genou sur la table, et approcha son visage à environ deux centimètres de celui de la jeune femme. Elle eu le réflexe de se reculer, suite à l'intervention spontané de son fiancé. Les clairs et profondes pupilles bleues de Colonello étaient plongées dans les iris noisettes de Lal. Le sourire de l'homme à la chevelure dorée s'élargit.

« Si j'ai bien comprit, du voudrais que je te donne des enfants... sache que ceci ne me dérange absolument pas, mais l'inconvénient c'est que le CEDEF ne pourra plus compter sur la puissante Lal Mirch pendant plus de neuf m... »

La main de la militaire vient frapper la joue du soldat ne pouvant terminer son discours. Il manqua de briser la tellière et les deux tasses pendant sa chute, mais heureusement, l'ancienne Acrobaleno avait astucieusement pensé à écarter la vaisselle du trajet de la chute de son idiot de mari. Un peu plus, et il se mangeait le sol.

« -Mais t'es malade ?!

-C'est toi qui a commencé ! »

Le blond réussi tout de même à s'étaler par terre. Un goût bien connu provint de sa bouche. Bon sang, il avait réussi à se mordre la langue... Un pas qu'un peu, un filet de sang coulait le long de sa bouche. Et mais quand elle frappe celle-là, elle n'y va pas de main morte ! Elle a réussi à lui claquer la langue entre les dents, elle l'a fait exprès ou quoi ?

« -Tu vas loin... ça fait pas du bien.

-T'avais qu'à pas faire l'idiot.

-C'est toi qui n'a aucun sens de l'humour !

-T'es vraiment un gamin, Colonello.

-C'est toi qui est trop sérieuse.

-J'ai toujours été comme ça.

-Peut-être, mais moi aussi, rajouta le blessé d'une voix plus douce.

-Hein ? La bleue se contenta seulement de rajouter cette interjection.

-J'ai toujours été comme ça, et c'est de cette façon que tu m'as aimé, de la même manière que j'ai aimé cette Lal Mirch froide et sérieuse...

-Colonello... »

La jeune femme rougissait de plus bel. Elle vit son époux lui tendre la main, pour qu'elle l'aide à se relever. Elle se leva de sa chaise, la prit, puis le tira vers le haut. A peine fut-il totalement debout qu'il enlaça Lal, le nez dans ses cheveux. Celle-ci avait le visage plaqué contre le cou chaud de son fiancé. Il desserra ses bras, puis déposa un second baiser sur le front de sa femme. Elle avait toujours cette couleur pivoine sur son visage, ce qui fit rire le blond.

« Va te rincer la bouche, lança la bleutée, tu va mettre du sang de partout. »

Colonello lança un nouveau « Tsss... » avant de partir pour la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il sortit du salon, il croisa la mère de Ryohei et Kyoko, qui le regardait d'un air bizarre. Sûrement à cause de sa blessure.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

Lal, qui sortait de la pièce sourit, puis lui répondit aussitôt.

« Il faisait l'idiot, il a eu ce qu'il mérite. »

Sasagawa-san fixait la jeune femme avec son air étrange. Ils sont spéciaux ces deux là... Le blond crachait son sang dans le lavabo, ça ne finissait pas. Elle l'avait pas manqué...

« -Tu m'as éclaté, lança-t-il à l'Arcobaleno appuyée contre l'angle de la porte.

-C'est toi qui m'as cherché. »

Le soldat soupira, quelle folle, quand elle veut...

« -Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là haut ?

-Aucune idée.

-Tu viens, on va jeter un coup d'œil, histoire de voir où en est ce crétin de dixième. »

Il monta les escaliers, suivit de Lal, qui tenait toujours son journal à la main. Elle n'avait pas pu le finir à cause de l'intervention de cet imbécile... Le couple toqua à la chambre de Kyoko, puis ils entrèrent. Reborn, Tsuna et Kyoko étaient présents. Constat : Tsuna n'a toujours rien dit à Kyoko. C'est logique.

« -On vous dérange pas trop ?

-On se serait bien passés de ta visite, Colonello.

-Répète un peu pour voir, Reborn ?!

-Arrêtez de vous chamaillés, tout les deux. »

Après cette leçon de morale, la membre du CEDEF s'assit sur une chaise et continua sa lecture.

« -Des choses intéressantes du côté de l'Italie ?

-Non, rien de spécial. C'est calme. »

Un un peu trop même. Ça ne parle que d'actualité économique et de tout le tralala. Vraiment rien d'intéressant. A un point que Lal jeta le magazine par terre pour se reposer l'esprit. Un long silence s'était installé. Il ne se passait rien en ce moment. Non, rien du tout, juste la monotonie. Reborn était dans ses pensées. Il réfléchissait en fixant la quatrième de couverture du journal étalé au sol, sur la trajectoire son regard. Quelque chose l'interpellait, il avait l'impression d'avoir une chose anormale. Pour vérifier ceci, il prit le journal italien jeté ici i peine une minutes par la militaire, et regarda la quatrième de couverture. Finalement, ce n'est pas si calme que ça...

« Tsuna ! »

Le professeur avait appelé son élève d'une manière qui ne signifiait rien de bon. Le Jûdaime connaissait cet air qu'il n'appréciait pas. Son hyper-intuission ne le trompait pas, il savait que quelque chose allait venir saccager ses jours tranquilles.

« Tu vas encore devoir être à la hauteur de ton titre de dixième parrain Vongola ! »


End file.
